


Cognitive Distortions

by Isabel3710



Series: Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, BLM, Black Lives Matter, COVID-19, Cuddles, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Movie Night, Panic Attacks, did, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel3710/pseuds/Isabel3710
Summary: Virgil has a panic attack about the mess that is 2020
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497140
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Cognitive Distortions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vent fic. I have been feeling anxious about everything going on in 2020 and writing this fic has helped me out a lot. 
> 
> TW: Panic Attack

Virgil sat on his bed, breathing heavily. He knows that he’s in the midst of a panic attack but he does nothing to slow his breathing or control his spiraling thoughts. And why should he? It's not like it was going to change anything.

The world was a burning dumpterfire. And it wasn’t just Covid-19 and everything was canceled there was so much more. People were losing their job because of the pandemic. There was a protest because of police buritly to people of color. The mental health community was basically up in flames at this point all because of what Trishta Paytas said about Dissociative Identity Disorder and the whole chain reaction that caused it. Virgil couldn’t help but feel pressured with the need to fix everything, and the fact that he couldn’t only raised his anxiety even more. It was hopeless, and sometimes Virgil wondered if it was even worth it to keep trying. 

Unnoticed by Virgil one of his roommates, Logan, had come into the room. The two shared a room so it wasn’t surprising to find him in there. “Virgil?” Logan said. But Virgil was too far into his panic attack to answer. Logan quickly crossed the room and knelt down by Virgil bed.

“Virgil,” he said “I need to breathe for me.” Logan then began to couch Virgil through several breathing, and grounding techniques. When Virgil had calmed down Logan handed him the box of tissues that sat on his desk and Virgil carefully wiped away his tears. 

“Thanks Lo,” He said, voice raspy from crying. 

“It is my pleasure Virgil,” Logan said, sitting on the bed next to his friend. “If you don’t mind me asking, what triggered your anxiety attack?”

“Are you honestly surprised?” Virgil said with a dark chuckle “you know what's going on in the world Logan, you’ve seen the news, you're on social media.”

“Yes, and while everything certainly is frightening I don’t understand why it would cause you to panic like this to such a degree.”

Virgil sighed tiredly “I can’t sleep Lo, every time I close my eyes my head gets filled with thoughts and fears and worries about what's going on. And I feel useless because I can’t fix it!” 

“Virgil,” Logan said gently “it is…. Irrational to think that only one person could fix all of the world's problems. In order to make things right we all need to work together.” 

“Yeah your right.” Virgil said, “like always.” 

“Thank you.” Logan said with a small smile. He then stood up and held out his hand “come on, lets get Roman and Patton. I think all of us could use a movie night. And I’m sure that Patton and Roman wouldn’t object to cuddles.”

Virgil took his hand with a laugh “okay nerd, sound good.”

**Author's Note:**

> As said before this is a vent fic. I have been feeling anxious about everything going on in 2020 and writing this fic has helped me out a lot. 
> 
> Also, I started a Bad Things Happen Bingo card for Sander Sides over on my Tumblr. No one has requested any of the prompts yet so I will give you guys a link to the post. If you have trouble with the link my Tumblr username is Isabel3710 then you just need to search up 'Bad Things Happen Bingo' on my page. All of the prompts will be posted here on AO3 but in a different series. 
> 
> Take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals. PEACE OUT!
> 
> -Isabel
> 
> Tumblr Link: https://isabel3710.tumblr.com/search/bad%20things%20happen%20bingo


End file.
